


Friends

by loverdeathaur



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdeathaur/pseuds/loverdeathaur
Summary: 两人以前搞过地下情，Ed渣了JB





	

**Author's Note:**

> 极度OOC！！！随手乱写！！！请勿当真！！！
> 
> 请勿转载到百度Billboard贴吧！  
> 请勿转载到百度Billboard贴吧！  
> 请勿转载到百度Billboard贴吧！  
> 重要的事情说三次！

当Justin Bieber推开小酒吧的门走进来的时候，Ed Sheeran正和一圈朋友我在角落里聊着上星期的球赛。Ed先是看见了被一把甩开后无奈转身出去的西装保镖，然后才看见了那个人。他戴着墨镜，所以Ed看不清他的神色，但他朝自己的方向停顿了一下，然后才面无表情地走向吧台。即使隔着墨镜，Ed发现自己还是可以想象他不屑地望向自己时的眼神。  


“哎，那个不是Justin Bieber吗？Ed，你之前答应给我妹妹要签名的，结果都没有给我！”  


“你没看新闻吗，Tom？JB说他和Ed其实并没有这么要好啊，没办法，他只好‘Love himself’去了，哈哈哈哈哈……”  


朋友们笑做一团。Ed也跟着笑了起来，他其实并不讨厌好友们拿自己开玩笑，朋友嘛。  


“我过去打个招呼。”Ed拿起自己的那瓶啤酒，走向吧台，走到穿着皮衣的流行王子身边。  


“Hi。”Ed朝Justin举了举手中的啤酒，打个招呼。Justin转头略带惊讶地看着他，大概是没有想过他会过来。他的墨镜已经摘下，随意地挂在衣领上。  


找点话说啊。Ed喝了口啤酒，又清了清嗓子。Justin沉默地看着他。  


“嗯……这种小酒吧你也，看得上眼？”Ed的手指随意地敲击着玻璃啤酒瓶。  


Justin猛地咽下一大口马提尼，“被夜店赶出来了。有粉丝认出来了，找了半个歌迷会的人来围观。”  


“我猜也是。”  


Justin似乎不打算另起话头，扬起手示意酒保再来一杯。两人沉默不语地喝着各自的酒。最后还是Ed没按捺住，“最近，怎么样了？”  


“老样子。”  


简洁明了的回答，连一句“你呢”也懒得问。Ed觉得自己似乎是在浪费时间，为什么不会去继续和朋友们聊天呢？  


“最近Selena怎么——”  


“我前两天见过Sele——”  


话撞到一块，两人同时开口又同时住口。Ed低头猛灌一口啤酒却被呛到，闷闷地咳嗽起来。Justin抬手想扶一扶墨镜缓解尴尬，却忘了墨镜已经摘下了，只好摸了摸鼻子。  


“……和Taylor一起的时候吗？”说话的时候，Justin的眼神一直僵硬地瞪着自己的杯子。Ed愣了一下才反应过来他说的是Selena，“啊，对。她最近挺好的，你可以放心了。”  


大概是酒精开始发挥作用，Justin脱掉皮衣，露出里面的贴身背心。Ed忍不住看着他手臂上嚣张的纹身，图案缠绕着他的肌肉，一直延伸到手臂的另一侧，Ed无需眼见就能在脑海里描绘另一侧的模样，因为他曾细细亲吻它们，不止一次。  


今晚第一次，Justin正视着Ed的双眼。他认得这个表情。并没有很多人见过这种状态时的Ed。如果让女粉丝们看见，一个认真、心动、深厚的Ed Sheeran，他的职业生涯就要遭受严重挑战了，Justin想。

当Justin意识到事情的发展走向了不应该的方向时，他只能感受到Ed的舌头在他的口腔里肆虐的熟悉，以及马提尼和啤酒混合的味道了。而且他才是那个把对方死死顶在小酒吧洗手间隔板墙上的人。  


去他妈的规矩，我想他，他也想我。  


无需Justin多说一个字，Ed一把扒下他的裤子含了上来。“Fuck！”Justin像过去一样伸手揉软Ed的红发。泰迪熊，真的是泰迪熊，温暖而柔软。Justin毫不顾虑地挺动自己的腰，感受这张既能唱出温柔情歌，又能以性感的英伦腔说着隐晦的黄色词汇的嘴带给自己熟悉的快感。他知道如何取悦自己，他总是知道。他的舌头不会放过每一个部位，他知道什么样的节奏能最大化自己的感官。但这还不够，还不够。  


Ed的手自动自觉地伸向后方，两根手指同时刺探进去。Justin的低吼和喘息瞬间变成几个拔高了音调的短促呻吟，像是倒退回了刚出道时唱着《Baby》的甜美音色。多么讽刺，或许他心中仍然放不下的是个女孩，即使只要他开口，都漂亮可人的妹子他都能拐上床，但最能让这个流行巨星不顾一切放浪形骸的，竟然还是男人。不，不是每个男人都可以的，Justin在无边无际的情欲中还能想到这个。  


Ed的手指不深不浅地抽插几下之后，熟门熟路地直戳某个部位。Justin立即夹紧双臀，不受控制地微微抽搐，一把几千万才唱一首歌的嗓子此刻只能发出颤抖的呻吟。Ed毫不留情地前后夹击，往他最熟悉的部位又揉又捏，很快Justin就在他嘴里缴了械。  


高潮后的Justin深深地望着仍跪在地上，唇边还有点点白色痕迹的Ed。他大力地拉起Ed，将他抵在墙上，正准备落下他的裤子做同样的事Ed却伸手阻止了。  


面对Justin疑惑地眼神，Ed不情愿地开口：“是你说的，我们的关系……其实并没有这么好……”  


不顾对方的呆若木鸡，Ed走出隔间，拧开水龙头，开始漱口。Justin追随着他转过身，呼吸仍有些紊乱。  


“Ed，”  


这是今天他第一次叫自己的名字。Ed从洗手池中抬起头，透过面前的镜子看着身后的Justin。  


“我们……我们不如，做回朋友吧……”Justin咬着自己的嘴唇。  


这副欲言又止的模样，以往每次都能让Ed无法控制地看着他傻笑。

“别让事情再复杂了，你知道Selena又多喜欢Katy的男友的。”  
Ed丢下这句话，离开了洗手间。


End file.
